Jobin Higashikata
Jobin Higashikata is one of the two main antagonists (''alongside Satoru Akefu) of ''JoJo's Bizzare Adventure: JoJolion ''. He is the eldest son of Norisuke Higashikata IV and Kaato Higashikata and also the only member of the Locacaca Organization who is not a Rock Human. Later on he betrays the group, wanting the power of the Locacaca to fullfill his own ambitions and get rid of the curse of his family. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Jobin's early life. At age 12, he received the rock disease that plagues the firstborn of each Higashikata generation and causing his short term memory loss. due this he was frequently bullied by two classmates who forced him to wear his mother's underwear, one of students reported to police about Jobin's suffering hands by his classmates. that night one of bullies dragged Jobin to the house which his savor lived them and tried to force him to set fire on the denouncer's house, but Jobin refused to commit arson which infurted the bully thearthed burn Jobin's face, that the moment Jobin awakened his Stand Speed King and killed the bully by inside on head and his mother cured it using unknown means. Every Day is a Summer Vacation In 2011, some time around August 19, Jobin briefly meets Josuke who is coming to live with his family before leaving on a trip to Vietnam and the Philippines. He eventually returns and gifts Josuke a stag beetle. Josuke challenges Jobin to three stag beetle fights. Josuke wins the final fight and in return gets the keys to Jobin's golden Lamborghini Gallardo. Doobie Wah Jobin's acquaintance, Damo Tamaki attacks Jobin's family, but Josuke and Hato defeat him. Jobin witnesses his death at the hands of Josuke. Shortly afterwards, Jobin's mom, Caato, gets out of prison and begins helping Jobin defeat Josuke. Blue Hawaii Jobin enlists the help of Dolomite to attack Josuke. Jobin then helps himself by using his stand, Speed King, to knock out Yasuho Hirose, who is helping Josuke. Poor Tom and Ozon Baby Getting a call from Poor Tom requesting his appearance in a parking lot, Poor Tom teams up Jobin to stop Josuke. Giving him a toy house, he asks that Jobin bury it in his orchard. He buries it, but when Tsurugi goes to confront him, he is hurt badly by the depressurization. Realizing the trick, Jobin helps the others stop Poor Tom, and then takes the real branch. The Harvest Approaches Noting of his foe's family's strength to his wife, his plans are interrupted by meeting with Tsurugi, who tells him of Ojiro Sasame. Trying to check on his plant, he notices Ojiro's attack, revealing the location of his branch. Ojiro attacks, getting Jobin affected by Fun Fun Fun in the process. Revealing the upcoming harvest through threat of having Jobin choke Tsurugi, he reveals his stand to Ojiro on his request, who unsuccessfully kills them, takes the branch, and flees. Jobin then follows Ojiro to his apartment, kills him and his girlfriend, and takes the branch back. Personality Jobin is very childish. He plays with toys and obsessively collects stag beetles, but he also is a fan of the poet, Aida Mitsuo and has a philosophy that whatever standing in life one starts at, that is "zero" for them and everyone seeks to raise their position regardless of where their "zero" is. Powers And Abilities Jobin's stand is called Speed King. It can raise the temperature of anything it touches by a few degrees Celsius, though it is believed that this is only a fraction of its true potential. Gallery JJL_Chapter_63.png Young_Joubin.PNG.png|Jobin as a sickly child. JobinHobby.png|Jobin admiring his collections. Jobin_eyebrows.png|Jobin shaves his eyebrows without hesitating. Jobin_realizes_Damo's_death.png|Jobin upon the realization of Damo's death. JobinAssault.PNG.png|Jobin and his Stand after knocking Yasuho out. GarageJobin.jpg JobinRealize.jpg JobinAisho.jpg JobinOrchard.jpg SpeedKingOld.png Navigation Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Sophisticated Category:Pawns Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Rivals Category:Obsessed Category:Protective Category:Siblings Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Affably Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Traitor Category:Villains by Proxy